sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty song)
| format = | recorded = 1958 | studio = | venue = | genre = Soundtrack | length = | label = Walt Disney | writer = }} | composer = | lyricist = | producer = George Bruns | prev_title = | prev_year = | title = | next_title = | next_year = }} "Once Upon a Dream" is a song written for the 1959 animated musical fantasy film Sleeping Beauty produced by Walt Disney. Its lyrics were written by Jack Lawrence, and its music by Sammy Fain. The song's melody is based on the "Grande valse villageoise" (nicknamed "The Garland Waltz"), from the 1890 ballet The Sleeping Beauty by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. "Once Upon a Dream" serves as the film's main theme, and as the love theme of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip. It is performed in the film by a chorus as an overture and third-reprise finale, as well as in a duet by Mary Costa and Bill Shirley, who voiced the roles of Aurora and Philip, respectively. Notable covers American girl group No Secrets recorded the song "Once Upon (Another) Dream", whose chorus is based on "Once Upon a Dream", in 2003 for the two-disc DVD release of Sleeping Beauty. "Once Upon a Dream" was covered by Emily Osment in October 2008 for the Platinum Edition release of the film. Osment's rendition was included in the 2008 compilation album Princess Disneymania. In 2014, a remix of the song by TRiON was released as a part of Walt Disney Records' album, Dconstructed. Lana Del Rey version | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = Walt Disney | writer = | producer = Dan Heath | prev_title = Young and Beautiful (Remix) | prev_year = 2013 | next_title = West Coast | next_year = 2014 }} "Once Upon a Dream" was covered by American singer and songwriter Lana Del Rey for the dark fantasy film Maleficent (2014), which serves as a prequel to and re-imagining of the original Sleeping Beauty. The song was released on January 26, 2014; it was made available as a free digital download during its first week of availability by the Google Play Store. On February 4, the digital download was made available for purchase. Critical reception The cover received generally positive reception. Forbes called the cover "moody and low-key" while Stereogum described it as "swoony" and "spaced-out". Hypable said the cover was "much darker" than the original and pointed out the "slight radio effect" over Del Rey's and called her performance of the song "haunting": ''Spin'' said of the song snippet from the trailer "Smoky vocals, a bewitching come-hither delivery, and delicate piano turn the 1959 fairytale song into a haunting lullaby." ''Complex'' remarked that Del Rey's cover had a "somber and sinister" feel in comparison to the original. Chart positions References External links * (on Disney's official channel) *Full lyrics of the Lana Del Rey version of the song Category:1950s ballads Category:1959 songs Category:2014 singles Category:Disney songs Category:Sleeping Beauty (1959 film) Category:Emily Osment songs Category:Lana Del Rey songs Category:Love themes Category:Songs with music by Sammy Fain Category:Songs with lyrics by Jack Lawrence Category:Songs written for films Category:Walt Disney Records singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Vocal duets Category:Tenor Arias Category:Soprano Arias Category:Opera excerpts Category:Kate Higgins songs Category:Michael Bolton songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster